Stole My Heart
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Alex moves to New York to work with one of the best neonatal surgeons in the world, Addison Montgomery. And then he meets her daughter Payson. Friendships form, and maybe a little love too. OneShot.


**A/N: Long oneshot I've had simmering for months and months, haven't proof read most of it so I wouldn't be surprised if there's mistakes in their somewhere! I got the title from a really cute song by Little & Ashley!**

**This is AU, basically when Addison came to Seattle to get Derek he chose Meredith instead so she was there for 6 weeks and then headed back to New York! The rest will be explained :)**

* * *

><p><em>Stole My Heart<em>

_~x~_

"Come in" Addison shouted as someone knocked on her office door "Ah, Dr Karev" she smiled.

"That's me" Alex smiled "Sorry I'm a little late, I kept getting lost, this hospital is like a maze"

"Don't worry about it" Addison said with a slight laugh "I was exactly the same at first, come on in, take a seat" she said gesturing to the chair in front of her, Alex stepped into the office, closing the door behind him, he glanced briefly at the little girl who sat on the floor, colouring on the paper on top of the small coffee table before he sat down "You don't mind do you, she won't be any trouble, she's too invested in her colouring" Addison laughed.

"No no, it's fine" Alex smiled "I just, didn't know you had a daughter"

"Yeah" Addison said with a small smile "Payson, she's 3"

"And a half" Payson called out, not even looking up from her drawing.

"And a half" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"You can't forget the half" Alex smiled "It's very important to kids her age apparently"

"Very important" Addison laughed "So, how are you finding New York so far? Have you settled in ok? Because if you're still settling into an apartment then we can rearrange your schedule a little, I want you to be focussed and ready to work"

"I've been here for a couple of weeks, my apartment's all done, I've done a little sight seeing, I'm all set and ready to get going" he smiled.

"Good" Addison smiled "Well" she said looking through the file in her hands "You've got very impressive recommendations from Seattle Grace, they all speak very highly of you over there, I mean, I didn't exactly know you for long but, I remember you being a, word I can't say in front of my daughter" she said with a slight laugh.

"I think I can figure that one out" Alex chuckled "I grew up, there are still parts of the old me in here but, I'm different"

"And I think you'll be a great asset to the team" Addison smiled.

"Well, I can't wait to work with you, since I started taking an interest in all this Webber said I should come and work with you, people speak very highly of you over there too" he said with a soft smile.

"I really doubt that" Addison said with a slight laugh "I'm the woman who broke McDreamy's heart, even thought nobody would listen to my side of the story but, people believe what they want right" she shrugged.

"Well, maybe one day you can tell me your side" Alex said with a small smile.

"Maybe" Addison said softly "Well, you start tomorrow, 9am sharp in the NICU for rounds" she said standing up and holding out her hand.

"I'm looking forward to it Dr Montgomery" he said shaking it a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dr Karev" Addison smiled.

"Dr Karev" Payson smiled.

"Yeah sweetie?" Alex said moving to her side and crouching down beside her.

"I did you a picture" she said passing him a piece of paper "It says, To Dr Karev, Love Payson" she said gesturing to an unrecognizable scribble in the middle of the page "And that's the hospital and that's you and Mommy and that's me" she grinned.

"Well, it's very good Payson" Alex smiled "And y'know what, special girls like you get to call me Alex ok?"

"Ok, Alex" Payson giggled "You need to put this in your house, cuz our kitchen has lots of my pictures in it doesn't it Mommy"

"It does" Addison smiled "You're Mommy's little artist aren't you honey"

"Yep" Payson nodded proudly.

"Well thank you Payson" Alex smiled "I'll put this up in my kitchen when I get home ok?"

"Ok" Payson smiled "Bye Dr Alex"

"Bye Payson" Alex laughed as he stood up "Bye" he said sending Addison a small smile.

"Bye" Addison smiled, as the door closed she was still smiling, she shook it off a little and cleared her throat, sitting back down at her desk.

"Mommy?" Payson said looking to her "I think Dr Alex will be good working with babies like you"

"Me too honey" Addison smiled "Why don't you do a picture for Aunty Nae, we'll send them in the mail to her"

"Ok" Payson beamed.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"That was, incredible" Alex said with a slight laugh as he scrubbed out with Addison "We kicked ass in there, we were like, the dream team"

"The dream team?" Addison laughed "We were pretty great" she smirked "You got any plans tonight?"

"Not really" Alex shrugged.

"Well, if you don't mind being stuck in a house with a hyperactive 3 year old who'll want to put make up on you, d'you want to come over for some dinner? To celebrate"

"I'd like that" Alex said with a small smile "Maybe you could finally tell me your side of the story"

"Ok" Addison said softly "Well, I need to go and pick Payson up from daycare, so, d'you want to follow my car or…."

"I don't have a car in New York yet, I ran here"

"You ran here?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow.

"I like to start my day with a run" Alex shrugged.

"Well aren't you full of surprises" Addison laughed "Well, meet me in the lobby instead then? I'll give you a ride"

"Ok" Alex smiled "And, she's 3 and a half" he said as Addison turned to leave.

"What?" she said turning back to him.

"Payson" Alex smiled "She's 3 and a half, you can't forget the half"

"Of course" Addison laughed "How silly of me"

"See you in the lobby then" Alex smiled.

"Yeah, bye" Addison smiled backing out of the room.

~x~

"Dr Alex?" Payson said as she sat at the kitchen counter with Alex, Addison was standing at the stove cooking the dinner.

"Yes Payson" Alex smiled.

"Have you got a best friend?" Payson asked.

"I have" Alex smiled "I've got two"

"You've got two best friends?" Payson asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah" Alex said with a slight laugh "What about you Pay, have you got a best friend?"

"I've got two best friends as well" Payson smiled "I've got Lily at daycare and then Mommy, Mommy's my bestest friend"

"You're my best friend too sweetie" Addison smiled.

"What are your best friends called?" Payson asked looking back to Alex.

"Izzie and Meredith" Alex smiled "We all used to live together, you'd like Izzie, she's very girly, likes pink pretty things and she makes the most amazing muffins and cookies you'll ever taste, she's a heart surgeon, she doesn't like people to have broken hearts so she fixes them"

"That's cool" Payson smiled.

"What about Meredith?" Addison asked.

"Hmm?" Alex said looking up at her.

"What's she like? Why is she, one of your best friends?" she asked quietly.

"She's, like me" he said with a slight laugh "We both had childhoods that, you wouldn't wish on anyone, we're full of issues and our friends called us dark and twisty, but mostly, she's kind and caring and funny and she doesn't even know it, for someone who never really had anyone to take care of her she takes care of us, she's like the big sister of the group, she picked neuro which, wasn't a surprise" he smirked "I think, you'd probably really like her if you got to know her"

"Probably" Addison said with a small smile "Ok" she breathed "Payson go and get ready for dinner please"

"Okay" Payson said moving out of the kitchen quickly.

"They're still together aren't they" Addison said quietly "I mean, I've spoken to Richard a lot since I was there but, he never mentions him and, is he happy?"

"Yeah" Alex said with a small smile "They didn't get back together straight after you left, he had to earn back her trust, everyone's trust, it was a good couple of months before she gave him another chance, and even then it just, wasn't right, they were on and off for the next two years and then they settled down, they got married 3 years ago, and they have a son who turns one next month, they're happy" he said softly "But you're happy too right?"

"Mommy my hands are clean" Payson said coming back in and holding out her hands, Addison smiled at her and set about serving the dinner, completely ignoring Alex's question.

~x~

"Ok Payson, time for bed" Addison said as the movie Payson was watching came to an end.

"But Mommy" Payson whined.

"Payson Elizabeth it is time for bed" Addison said a little firmer "Now come on, let's show Alex what a good girl you are"

"Can Alex take me to bed?" Payson asked "Please!"

Addison looked at Alex helplessly.

"Come on then kiddo" Alex smiled standing up and taking her hand, Addison smiled softly as she heard Payson talking happily all the way up the stairs, half an hour later and Alex was back, he moved into the living room and sat down next to Addison on the sofa.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah" Alex smiled "She fell asleep to me reading Cinderella, her choice of course"

"Of course" Addison said with a slight laugh "You're good with her, she doesn't usually, take to people that quickly, she's very choosy"

"Nothing wrong with being choosy" Alex shrugged "She's a good kid Addison, way too smart for her age though" he said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, that is becoming apparent" Addison laughed.

"So" Alex said softly "Your side of the story"

"Is this really how you want to spend your evening?" Addison asked "Because since I had Payson I cry a lot easier than I used too and, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything I'm, I'm your boss and, I'm sure you've heard all kinds of crap about me being the ice queen and, I mean, you hardly know me and…."

"I know you ramble when you get nervous" Alex said with a small smile "I want to get to know you Addison and, I can just tell that you, you've never really talked about it, and you should, you need to get it off your chest, it stays in this room, I promise"

"Ok" Addison said quietly, he reached out and took one of her hands in his "The last 2 years of my marriage were, horrible" she breathed after a beat "Derek he, stopped coming home, spent all his time at work, he picked surgery over me every night of the week, birthdays, holidays, anniversaries, he missed them all, sometimes he wouldn't tell me, he just wouldn't show up, sometimes I got a phone call from his secretary, and quite a few times, he'd send Mark" she sighed "I've known Mark as long as I've known Derek, I met them in med school, they grew up together, they were like brothers, they were, my best friends, the night Derek found me with him, it was the first night, I hadn't even kissed him before, but he was there and, I needed someone, I needed _something_, because I just felt, worthless, and Mark was there and, he made me feel something, the next thing I know we're stumbling up the stairs and then it's not even 15 minutes later and Derek's at the door, I begged him to stay, begged him to listen to me, but he walked out, and he didn't come back" she reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I convinced myself I felt something for Mark, he kept telling me he loved me so I convinced myself I loved him too, and that's why I stayed with him, I lived with him for 2 months, but he cheated on me, several times, even when I got pregnant" she said with a slight whisper "I found him with someone else, I got an abortion and, he hated me for it, but he, he would've been a terrible father, and I couldn't bring a baby into a world where they'd have a manwhore for a father and a train wreck for a mother, a couple of weeks later I was in Seattle, and well, you know what happened then" she said quietly "Derek had to choose and he chose Meredith, it's really that simple, I came back here, sold the Brownstone and the Hampton's, bought an apartment in the city, threw myself into work, cut myself off from pretty much everyone I knew, threw my engagement and wedding rings off the Staten Island ferry, Mark moved to Boston to, get away from all of the mess and that was that for a while"

"What changed?" he asked softly "What made you have Payson?"

"I always wanted a baby" she said softly "And if my life wasn't such a mess, I would've kept Mark's, and it _killed_ me to get an abortion, it really killed me, but then it had been 3 years and, I wasn't exactly getting any younger, so I knew I just had to go for it, so I flew out to LA, I have a best friend who's a fertility specialist, Naomi Bennett, she worked her magic and, I got pregnant, I bought this place, went decorating crazy when the nesting phase kicked in" she laughed "And she is, the best thing that's ever happened to me, she's, my world"

"I can tell" Alex smiled "Addison, are you happy?" he asked quietly "You, you didn't answer before"

"I'm happy with my job, with Payson, the city, I'm happy with that" Addison sighed "But, I've lost so many people, my friends have all moved, a lot of them didn't really want to know me after the divorce, my best friends were Derek's family, his sisters, Nancy and Amelia especially, I'm still in contact with them but, it's not the same, I just sometimes wish, my best friend wasn't my 3 and a half year old daughter" she said quietly.

"I'll be your best friend" Alex smiled, nudging her a little, Addison let out a slight laugh "Come on, I'm a nice guy, I can get you some great recommendations for you" he grinned.

"That won't be necessary" Addison laughed.

"I'm serious" Alex said squeezing her hand a little "If you ever need to talk, if you ever need anyone to look after Payson, you want someone to take your frustration out on, I'm here, day or night, I'll be there Addison, I promise you"

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile "Thank you" she said softly "And I, I know you have your friends back in Seattle but, here in New York, you come to me ok?"

"Ok" Alex smiled "Wanna watch another movie?"

"I'd like that" Addison smiled "D'you want some wine or anything? I was gonna have a glass"

"Yeah, that'd be good, thanks" Alex replied, Addison smiled at him before moving into the kitchen, the smile never leaving her face.

~x~

**5 months later.**

"So sweetie, did you have a good birthday?" Addison smiled as herself and Alex put Payson to bed.

"The best birthday ever" Payson grinned.

"You gonna say thank you to Alex for your presents?"

"Thank you Dr Alex" Payson said throwing herself into his arms.

"No problem kiddo" Alex smiled hugging her tightly "You know you're my favourite 4 year old"

"Yep" Payson giggled "Alex, you're one of my bestest friends too now y'know, you make Mommy smile, so that makes me smile"

"Well, that's good Pay" Alex said softly "You're one of my best friends too sweetie, now, lets get some sleep" he said tucking her back into bed "I'll see you soon" he said kissing her forehead softly "Sweet dreams"

"Night Alex" Payson yawned.

"Happy birthday my angel" Addison said softly "I'll see you in the morning" she smiled kissing her cheek.

"Night Mommy, love you"

"Love you too" Addison smiled, herself and Alex moved to the door of Payson's bedroom, Addison turned off the light and closed the door half shut, they quietly made their way down to the kitchen, Alex took out a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass each.

"To you" he said raising his glass "4 years ago today you gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl, this is your day too" he smiled, Addison smiled softly and tapped her glass against his before taking a sip.

"She was right y'know" Addison said quietly "You do make me smile"

"Good" Alex said softly "Because you make me smile too, both of you" they were stood close together, Addison leaning against the kitchen counter, their eyes connected.

"Do they know we're friends?" Addison asked "Your friends in Seattle, do they know we're friends?"

"Of course" Alex smiled "You're an important part of my life Addie, you and Payson, when they ask me what I've been up to I tell them we took Payson ice skating at Rockefeller Centre for Christmas, that I spent Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year with you and loved every second of it, that my favourite time of the week is when I get to pick Payson up from daycare and she's drawn me another picture, I tell them all about you" he said softly "I don't have a real family anymore, I don't have parents, my brother and sister don't really talk to me, in Seattle Izzie and Meredith and everyone, they were my family, and they still are, but right here in New York, you and Payson are my family, and I don't want to change that"

Addison stared at him with slightly teary eyes, she turned away to put her wine glass down and tried to wipe a tear from her cheek without him noticing.

"Hey" he said taking her hand "Addie, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I didn't think I'd ever get this again" she said with a slight sniffle "Someone who, cared that much about, me" she whispered "About Payson, and, I just, I've lost so many people already, and if I lost you then…."

"I'm not going anywhere" Alex said putting his wine down and cupping Addison's face in his hands, stepping even closer to her, their bodies touching, he stroked her cheeks softly, he brushed his lips across her forehead, then her cheeks, his hands moving down to the back of her neck, playing a little with her hair, they slowly moved closer to each other, their lips softly touching, Addison seemed to let out a slight gasp at the contact, Alex's hands moved up into her hair, hers gripped onto the front of his shirt, she moaned slightly as his tongue teased hers, they pulled apart minutes later, their foreheads pressed together.

"What was that?" she said with a slight pant.

"I don't know" Alex said quietly "All I know is, I'm falling in love with you, and this, wasn't part of the plan, I know that, but, it's just, happened, I'm falling in love with you and I can't stop it"

"I can't stop it either" she whispered "I can't stop, falling in love with you"

"What's stopping us?" Alex asked "We spend every day together, we know each other, Payson already knows me, we can do this, if this is what we want we can do it, so if you're in, I'm in"

"I'm in" Addison said quietly "I'm so in" she whispered pulling him back into a kiss.

**6 months later.**

"Mommy?" Payson said quietly, standing in the doorway of Addison's bedroom.

"Yeah sweetie?" Addison said looking up from her book, Alex sat next to her reading a medical journal.

"Can I talk to you?" Payson asked.

"Of course, hop on up" Addison smiled putting her book on the bedside table "You should be asleep Pay" she said softly as she pulled Payson onto her lap.

"I know" Payson said quietly "It's just, I was thinking, I know I don't have a real Daddy, cuz Aunty Nae made me in a special way just for you, but, that doesn't mean I can't have a Daddy at all right?"

"What are you saying sweetie?" Addison asked.

"Can Alex be my Daddy?" Payson asked quickly, she looked expectantly between Alex and Addison who were looking at each other, Alex knew Addison was silently asking him to answer.

"You really want me to be your Daddy?" he asked.

"Well, you're kinda like my Daddy now anyway" Payson shrugged.

"If it's what you want Pay, then I'll be your Daddy" Alex said softly.

"Thank you" Payson said moving off Addison's lap and hugging him tightly "I love you Daddy" she whispered.

"I love you too baby girl" Alex whispered back "Let's get back to bed ok?"

"Ok" Payson nodded "Night Mommy"

"Night sweetheart" Addison smiled, Alex held Payson against him and put her back to bed, he returned to Addison's bedroom and closed the door, climbing on the bed and kissing her softly "I couldn't ask for anyone better to be her Daddy" Addison said softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Alex smiled "So much"

"Look if, if you don't want to then, that's ok but, do you want to move in?" Addison asked quietly "Like, permanently"

"I'd love too" Alex smiled "I'm here all the time anyway" he said with a slight laugh.

"Ok" Addison smiled "We'll tell Payson in the morning"

"Yeah" Alex said softly "We should sleep now, long day of surgery tomorrow"

"Yeah" Addison sighed, they settled down under the covers, Alex switched his lamp off, Addison reached out and turned off hers, they lay so Alex was spooning her body, he kissed the back of her neck before they slowly fell to sleep.

**3 months later.**

"Hey! Happy Almost Thanksgiving!" Izzie beamed hugging Alex tightly as she opened the front door of the Shepherd house "God I missed you" she said squeezing him a little.

"Missed you too Iz" Alex smiled "Well, you remember Addison" he said quietly, glancing to Addison who looked visibly nervous.

"Of course" Izzie said softly "And you must be Payson" she said crouching down to Payson's level "Me and some of the other kids are going to ice some cookies later, d'you want to help out?"

"Ok" Payson said with a small smile.

"Ok" Izzie smiled "Well, come on through" she said leading them through the hallway, they took off their coats and hung them up "Don't look so nervous" she smirked "Everyone knows you're coming, I know it must be, weird but, that was all a long time ago, _a__lot_ has changed since then"

Addison smiled a little but kept hold of Alex's hand, Payson walking closely in front of her.

"Hey!" Meredith exclaimed rushing into Alex's arms, almost knocking him over "I missed you, come sooner next time ok?" she said with a slight laugh.

"Promise" Alex smiled "You look good Mer"

"You too" Meredith smiled as they pulled apart "Addison" she said softly.

"Hi" Addison said quietly.

"This is Payson, Pay this is Meredith" Alex smiled.

"Hi" Payson smiled.

"Hi Payson" Meredith smiled.

"Mer, your kids whining for you" Cristina said holding out 2 year old Jacob.

"Why I chose you as godmother I'll never know" Meredith smirked accepting Jacob into her arms "Hi baby" she said kissing his forehead.

"Cuz I'm amazing" Cristina shrugged "Dr Evil Spawn" she nodded to Alex.

"Oh come on Yang, I don't even get a hug?" Alex teased.

"I so wish there wasn't so many innocent eyes and ears in this room" Cristina grumbled as she walked away.

"Nice to see she hasn't changed" Alex smirked "Where's O'Malley?"

"Being attacked by some of the Shepherd kids" Meredith said nodding to the other side of the living room where George was being jumped on by 5 small children.

"I'll catch him later then" Alex said with a slight laugh "Look at you Jacob" he smiled stroking Jacob's cheek a little "He's grown up so much Mer"

"Yeah" Meredith smiled "You're Mommy's big boy aren't you sweetie" she said tickling him a little, Jacob buried his face further into her neck "He's a little tired, it's almost nap time I think, look um, no hard feelings right?" she said quietly.

"Of course not" Addison said softly "I've never blamed you Meredith, you didn't know about me, you didn't know, anything, all I care about is that everyone's happy, and by what Alex tells me, you're all happy"

"Yeah" Meredith smiled "And you too I hope, because I'm allowed to hurt him" she said nodding a little at Alex.

"We're very happy" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Well, drinks and stuff are in the kitchen, help yourself to anything" Meredith smiled "I'm gonna go put this one upstairs"

"It's good to see you Mer" Alex said kissing her cheek "Have a good nap little man" he smiled.

"I can't see her" Addison whispered as Meredith walked away "Or him"

"Who?" Alex frowned.

"Who d'you think?" Addison said rolling her eyes a little "Derek and his Mom"

"You'll be fine" Alex said softly "Why don't we go and get a drink, they're probably in there but, it's ok, I'm here remember" he said squeezing her hand.

"I know" Addison smiled, Alex led them through to the kitchen.

"Dr Karev" Dr Bailey smiled approaching them "Long time no see, and Addison, even longer time no see" she said with a slight laugh "This must be Payson" she said softly.

"It is" Addison smiled "How are you Miranda?"

"I'm good" Bailey smiled "He's treating you well? Both of you?"

"Very well" Addison laughed.

"And how's he doing at work? Behaving himself?"

"Most of the time" Addison chuckled.

"Hmm, I can believe that" Bailey smirked "He messes up you call me and I'll come and kick him in to shape"

"Honestly, nobody has any faith in me do they" Alex said with a slight laugh, Bailey laughed at him and walked out of the room.

"I like her" Payson giggled.

"I'm sure you do" Alex said with a laugh, he kissed Addison softly before moving to where Derek stood talking with his Mom, neither had noticed them enter.

"Does the godfather of your only child not get a hello?" he smirked.

"I would've said hello if I knew you were here Karev" Derek smirked shaking his hand "Mom you remember Alex"

"Of course" Carolyn nodded with a small smile "I heard you moved out to New York"

"For my fellowship yeah" Alex smiled.

"How's it all going?" Derek asked.

"Really well" Alex said with a smile "Best decision I ever made"

"Daddy" Payson said tugging on Alex's shirt "Mommy's gone, she said she needed air or something"

"Great" Alex whispered.

"What's going on?" Meredith said walking into the room.

"I need to go and talk to Addie" Alex said quietly "Can you watch Payson for a minute?"

"Of course" Meredith smiled "How about we go and talk to some of the other kids Payson?"

"Daddy, is Mommy ok?" Payson asked worriedly.

"Sure she is baby girl" Alex smiled "Mommy's just a little tired from the flight"

"Okay" Payson shrugged.

"I'll be right back" Alex said kissing the top of her head, he moved through the hallway and out the front door, he found Addison sat on the front steps, shaking a little, he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her "You're freezing" he said rubbing her arms.

"I'm, sorry" Addison shivered "I just, needed a minute"

"I know" Alex said softly "Addison, it'll be fine babe, just rip the band aid ok? We're gonna go back into that kitchen, and you're going to say hello, and everything will be fine"

"Ok" Addison breathed "Ok fine" she said standing up, Alex kissed her softly as he stood up, he linked their fingers together and led her through to the kitchen.

"Am I really that scary Addie?" Derek asked with a slight laugh.

"I was just getting some fresh air" Addison protested.

"Come here" Derek said pulling her into a hug "You look good Addison"

"Whatever" Addison said with a slight laugh as they pulled away "I look like crap"

"Hey" Alex warned "What have I said about that? You're beautiful" he said kissing her softly.

"You're my boyfriend, you have to say that or I'll kick you out" Addison smirked.

"Addison, when have I ever lied to you?" Alex smirked back.

"Karev's a truth man Addie, surely you know that by now" Derek said with a slight laugh "Payson's beautiful" he said softly "How old is she now?"

"5 in February" Addison smiled "Growing up way too fast, she'll be in kindergarten next fall which is, a petrifying thought" she said with a laugh.

"Addie, she's like, the smartest kid I know" Alex smirked.

"I know she's smart" Addison laughed "But she's still my baby, I want her to stay at home with us forever"

"I know you do babe" he laughed kissing her temple "But you gotta let her grow up"

"I know" Addison sighed "Where is she anyway?"

"In the living room with everyone else" said Derek "Mer's introducing her to some of the other kids, Nancy's around somewhere, I'm sure she'd love to see you"

"I'd love to see her too" Addison smiled "This house is, amazing"

"It should be, it cost enough" Derek said with a slight laugh "I almost went to an early grave several times"

"I can imagine" Addison laughed "You should've seen Alex's face when he made the stupid, stupid decision to come shopping with me"

"$450 dollars on a pair of shoes Addie, it's ridiculous" Alex laughed "Especially since I've only seen you wear them once"

"That is not the point" Addison said with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't argue with her over shoes, it's a fight you will never win" Derek smirked.

"Oh, I know" Alex chuckled lightly.

"Addison Montgomery" Carolyn said as she walked over to them "I do hope you running out of here wasn't because of me"

"No, no of course not" Addison stuttered, Carolyn merely raised an eyebrow and Addison faltered a little.

"Now dear, I think it's time we moved on, don't you? It has been a very long time since what happened, happened, you and Derek are both now in relationships and you seem very happy, your daughter is beautiful"

"Thank you" Addison said with a small smile "She's my pride and joy, our pride and joy" she said, looking to Alex.

"Well I can't wait to get to know her Addison, and you, again, I believe this won't be the first time we will all be together"

"I don't think Izzie and Meredith would let us stay away for too long" Alex laughed.

"I don't doubt that for a second" Carolyn said with a quiet laugh "Now how about you introduce me to her, we can speak to my girls too"

"Ok" Addison smiled, she kissed Alex's cheek and followed Carolyn into the living room.

"Well, I didn't expect that" Alex smirked.

"You and me both" Derek laughed softly.

~x~

"Oh….sorry" Meredith stuttered as she walked into the bathroom the next morning to find Addison hunched over the toilet, Addison only had time to glance up at her before throwing up again, Meredith closed the door and rushed over to hold her hair back "You good?" she asked as Addison took a breath, Addison nodded a little and sat back, she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out in the sink.

"I didn't have time to lock the door" Addison said quietly as she rubbed her stomach.

"It's ok" Meredith said with a small smile "How do you feel? Obviously other than the sickness"

"I've been like this for a couple of days, it usually passes, I think it's just, nerves" Addison stuttered.

"Erm, I, I don't mean to, pry or anything but, you don't think you could be, pregnant do you?" Meredith asked.

"No" Addison spluttered "No, no no no" she laughed "No, that's, no" Meredith raised an eyebrow at her "I mean, I can't be right? I'm, I'm 47, that's, old and, we use protection like, all the time, we're, we're pretty much a condom ad and, it's not possible, it can't be possible"

"Ok" Meredith said closing the toilet seat and guiding Addison to sit on it, crouching down beside her, holding one of her hands "Firstly, so what if you're 47? You know full well there are women in the world who've gotten pregnant much older than that, so, it is possible for a woman your age to get pregnant, and the condom thing, well if you really believed you couldn't get pregnant you probably wouldn't use them and you know they're not one hundred percent, I think, you should do a test, just to be sure, I don't have any here anymore but, we could go to the hospital, it's still early, everyone's asleep, unless you want Alex to come with you"

"No" Addison said quickly "No he, he really needs sleep, he did a 36 hour shift before our flight and I, I don't want to get his hopes up, I know he would have liked a baby, we just kind of, we never really talk about it"

"I'll go and get dressed, meet me downstairs in 10 minutes ok?"

"Ok" Addison breathed out.

~x~

"Hey, where did you go?" Izzie asked as Addison and Meredith walked into the busy kitchen over an hour later.

"Just to uh, we were both awake so I went to show Addison the um, city?" Meredith said glancing at Addison nervously, everyone looked at them skeptically.

"Alex, can we talk?" Addison asked before anyone else could speak.

"Sure babe" Alex said moving to her side, Addison took his hand and led him upstairs to the guest room they were staying in, closing the door behind them and sitting him on the bed "Addie?" he said quietly.

"I, I'm just going to say it ok? I'm just, I'm going to, rip the band aid" Addison stuttered.

"You can say anything to me, you know that" Alex said taking her hands in his and pulling her so she sat next to him, their bodies turning into each others.

"I'm 3 months pregnant" Addison said quietly, she felt Alex's body tense up "I, I don't know why I didn't notice" she breathed "I, I did skip my last period but, I didn't really think anything of it, and I didn't skip the one before but then, that early on with Payson I had some bleeding, the past week I've been throwing up a lot and, well by 3 months morning sickness usually slows down but, not for me I guess and, I thought it was just nerves or something, but then Meredith found me this morning and, I, I protested because, well I'm 47 and we use protection and, she pretty much told me not to be so stupid and, we went to the hospital and, I know you would've wanted to be there but, we can go again it's just, I wanted to make sure everything was ok and, this is, this is our baby" she said pulling the scan from her pocket.

"Oh my god" Alex said with a whisper "Addie I, I can't believe it"

"Yeah, me either" Addison said tearfully "You, you want to do this right?"

"Of course I want to do this" Alex said kissing her "Of course I do, I love you Addie and, this is, amazing" he said with a slight laugh, his hand coming to her stomach "I guess we should, tell Payson, I mean, we should tell people right? You're already 3 months, Meredith knows and, I can't not tell Izzie if Meredith knows and…."

"Go and get Payson, we'll tell Payson first and then everyone else ok?" Addison smiled.

"Ok" Alex breathed, he kissed her passionately before running back down the stairs, returning a second later with Payson.

"Hi Mommy" Payson smiled "I missed you this morning when I woke up"

"I know sweetie, Mommy just needed to go to the hospital to check something" Addison said softly, Alex sat back next to Addison and pulled Payson onto his lap "Pay, how would you feel, about being a big sister?" Addison asked.

"Would I have to share my room?" Payson asked quickly.

"No" Alex said with a slight laugh.

"Then, I don't mind" Payson shrugged "Why?"

"Because, Mommy is having another baby sweetie" Addison said softly "I went to the hospital this morning and took a test, and to have a scan, and this, is your baby brother or sister" she said showing her the scan "I know it doesn't look like much yet but…."

"The baby still has to grow Mommy" Payson said rolling her eyes a little "And you call yourself a baby doctor"

Alex couldn't help but laugh "That's right Pay" he smiled "The baby's gonna grow inside Mommy, and she's gonna get a nice baby bump and you'll probably be able to feel him or her kick inside there"

"Cool" Payson smiled "When is the baby gonna be ready?"

"About 6 months" Addison smiled "So, in May, in May you're going to meet them"

"Ok" Payson smiled "Are we going to tell everyone? Cuz I want to tell _everyone_"

"We're gonna go downstairs and do it now" Alex smiled, they stood up, Addison and Alex holding hands, Payson running in front of them.

"Guys can uh, I say something" Alex called out over the noise, everyone quietened down "We have some news" he smiled.

"Can I say it?" Payson said looking up at Addison excitably.

"Go on then Pay" Addison laughed.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Payson exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant" Addison confirmed.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Izzie said rushing forward and hugging them both "How far along are you?"

"3 months" Addison said with a slight laugh "I didn't even know until today which is, insane considering my job but, I didn't know, Meredith wasn't showing me around, she took me to the hospital and, did this" she said taking out the scan "So yeah, I'm pregnant" she smiled "Due in May"

"Wow" Izzie smiled "This is, amazing, I'm so happy for you"

"Daddy?" Payson said quietly, making him look down to her.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Are you gonna love the baby more than me? Cuz you're it's real Daddy?"

"Oh Princess no" Alex said as he picked her up "I am going to love you both the same, I _am_ your real Daddy ok? No matter what, I'm your Dad Pay, don't you ever, ever forget that"

"I love you Daddy" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you more baby girl" he said softly "And y'know what, one day, when me and your Mommy get married, I'm gonna make you officially mine"

"Really?" Payson asked with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh" he nodded.

"And since when were we getting married?" Addison asked with a slight laugh.

"Since now" he smiled "If you want to"

"Of course I do" she whispered as she kissed him "I love you so much"

"I love you too" he whispered back.

"Does this mean I can be a Karev?" Payson asked "Cuz I wanna be a Karev, it's less letters to spell when I have to write my name"

"A kid with priorities, I like that" Cristina smirked "Congrats on the new devil spawn"

"Cristina" Meredith glared.

"It's fine Mer, I'm used to her" Alex shrugged.

"Ok everyone, everyone grab a glass of, anything" Izzie said, quickly picking up her glass of juice "Here's to a happy thanksgiving and to Baby Karev"

"To Baby Karev"

~x~

"Addison?" Derek said tentatively as he walked up to the swing that sat out on the back porch where she was sat swinging back and forth gently.

"Hey" she said with a small smile "I was just enjoying the view, it's beautiful"

"Yeah" he smiled as he sat down next to her "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm good" Addison smiled "This is just all, surreal, being here with you and your family, after all this time"

"I'm glad you're here though" Derek said gently "I know I was horrible to you when you followed me here, but it was just because, I cared so much about you Addison, I still do, you were a big part of my life and I'm not going to forget the good times"

"Neither am I" she said with a small smile "I'm so so sorry Derek, for what I did, no matter how much me and you were falling apart I never should have…."

"Sshh I know, it's ok" he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly "It doesn't matter anymore"

"He was your brother" she whispered "I messed that up for you"

"He messed it up enough himself Addie" Derek sighed "He came out here, a couple of months after you left, I punched him"

"You punched him?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow "You?"

"Yeah" he laughed "It was a pretty good punch, he needed stitches"

"Wow" Addison muttered "So he came out here?"

"Yeah, didn't stay for long though, I thought, I thought he was going back to New York, back to you"

"I wouldn't have taken him back, I couldn't, things happened and…."

"I know" Derek nodded.

"You, know?" Addison asked tentatively.

"He told me"

"Oh"

"It's ok" he said softly, squeezing her hand again "It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore"

"I just didn't want to give us up for a one night stand" she said quietly, tears coming to her eyes "I was so, so stupid"

"Sshh, it's ok" Derek whispered, wiping her cheeks gently "It doesn't matter, Addison look at where we are now, we both have families now"

"I know" she sniffled "God I'm sorry, these hormones are just, I have no idea how I didn't notice sooner" she laughed.

"Meredith was in denial when she first got pregnant, you have no idea how many tests she took" he laughed "You're going to be great Addie, you already are, Payson is, incredible, she's so smart and funny, you and Alex have done an amazing job with her"

"I don't think she'd be who she is without him" Addison said softly "I thought I could do it alone, and I guess I could but, it's just, so much better with him there, I'm so much better with him there, I'm, happy"

"I can tell" Derek smiled "Now come on, we should get inside, it's freezing out here and I don't want to be held responsible for you getting a cold"

"Ok" Addison laughed lightly "Thanks for this Derek, I'm still as neurotic and crazy as ever and, I missed you"

"I missed you too, but now, well now I hope you'll come out and visit, and maybe we could come and visit you, after the baby's born"

"I'd like that" Addison smiled "So we're, friends?"

"Friends" Derek smiled.

"Hey, everything ok out here?" Alex asked as he walked outside "It's freezing"

"We were just coming in" Addison said as she stood, letting Alex take her into his arms and hold her closely, rubbing her arms to warm her up "Where's Payson?"

"With Izzie in the kitchen, I think our daughter wants to learn how to bake" he smirked.

"Well as long as she doesn't expect Addie to help right?" Derek smirked.

"Hey" Addison pouted "I'm not that bad in the kitchen anymore, am I Alex?"

"No, no of course not babe" Alex smiled, kissing the top of her head, mouthing 'awful' to Derek when she wasn't paying attention.

~x~

**6 months later.**

"Addie babe, it's time to get up…" Alex said gently as he sat on the edge of their bed with their 1 week old son Luke in his arms.

"No" she grumbled, burying her face in her pillow "I want to sleep"

"Luke's hungry, y'know if we decided to bottle feed…"

"I want to breast feed Alex" she sighed "For as long as I can before going back to work and then we'll do both, we discussed this" she yawned and sat up, propping herself up with a pillow.

"I know, you're just so tired, I want to make it easier on you"

"You do make it easy on me honey" Addison smiled softly as she took Luke into her arms and started to feed him "You keep Payson entertained when I need to sleep, you cook for me, you have been the most perfect husband and father, I love you Alex Karev"

"I love you too Addison Karev" Alex whispered, pressing a gently kiss to her lips "You have no idea how thankful I am to you for letting me be a father, to Payson and Luke, I never thought, I never thought I'd get this chance"

"Honey you don't have to thank me" she said softly "You are the one person I trust most in the world, I should be thanking you for staying with me"

"I'm not going anywhere" Alex smiled softly "How about we go for a walk in the park today, do you think you're up to that? I know you're still tired but you're going to get cabin fever if you're not careful" he said with a soft laugh.

"Sure" Addison smiled "I think it's time Luke got a look at Central Park and we actually used that stroller you stressed over putting together"

"Hey, you couldn't work it out either" Alex said with a laugh "I'll go and get Payson up and I'll make breakfast, why don't I make us a picnic for the park"

"That sounds nice" Addison smiled "And get the camera ready, I want pictures of our first family day out"

"Of course" Alex smiled, he kissed her again before heading off to wake up Payson.

~x~

"Mom?"

"Yes honey" Addison smiled softly as she pushed Payson on the swings, Alex stood with Luke in his stroller a distance away.

"I don't remember before Daddy came here, not really"

"It was a long time ago Pay, you were only 3, and a half, you never let me forget the half" she said with a soft laugh "A lot has happened since then"

"A lot of good things" Payson smiled.

"I'm glad you think so" Addison smiled "So you like being a big sister?"

"Well, he doesn't really do anything yet, except for eat, poop and cry"

"That'll change honey" Addison laughed softly "You'll be able to teach him lots of things, and help me do a lot of things too, I know this is a big change Payson but you're doing such a good job of being a big sister, don't think this means we love you any less because we don't, we have more than enough love to go around, and I still want lots of cuddles from my baby girl"

"I know Mommy" Payson smiled, she hopped off the swing and turned to Addison, wrapping her arms around her "Love you" she mumbled.

"I love you too sweetheart" Addison whispered softly, looking over to Alex and smiling softly as she watched him take their son into his arms and hold him closely.

_The End._


End file.
